Heart valve diseases are affecting approximately 300.000 people worldwide each year. Those diseases translate in abnormal leaflet tissue (excess tissue growth, tissue degradation/rupture, tissue hardening/calcifying), or abnormal tissue position through the cardiac cycle (e.g. annular dilation, ventricular reshaping) leading to a degrading valve function like leakage/blood backflow (valve insufficiency) or a resistance to blood forward flow (valve stenosis). Many of these diseases are treatable via catheter techniques.
Accordingly, a catheter member is desirable.